


Looking for a Beta Reader for Ateez FF

by Chatise27



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Help, M/M, Writing, active reading, beta reader, editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatise27/pseuds/Chatise27
Summary: Ateez Fanfiction beta reader needed~
Comments: 4





	Looking for a Beta Reader for Ateez FF

If you have any kind of editing and/or active reading skills, please comment below that you're interested. Give me an email so we can start a correspondence. Thanks, don't be shy :P ! :)


End file.
